1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for preparing knitting sticks made of bamboo, which is provided with a gauge scale for hand-knitting with wool yarn, etc.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Heretofore, bamboo-made knitting sticks have been widely used for hand-knitting with wool yarn, etc., which is now carried out on the basis of gauges, i.e. the number of stiches per certain interval or length. The gauge currently used in Japan is expressed in terms of the number of stiches per 10 cm such as, for instance, 16.times.30 of pattern stiches per 10 cm.sup.2. For that reason, hand-knitting has been practiced, while suitably counting the number of stiches with a scale set at the end of a knitting stick. This has led to an idea that it may be convenient to provide a knitting stick itself with a gauge scale and, on the basis thereof, it has already been attempted to print a gauge scale on the surface of a knitting stick made of bamboo or plastics with the application of synthetic resin ink.
However, the articles obtained by such a conventional method have had the following demerits:
A. The conventional knitting sticks are so acutely sensitive to finger tips that any smooth feeding of knitting yarn is not achieved.
B. While in use, the scales are likely to be worn out by friction with knitting yarn, etc.
C. Especially in the case of the knitting sticks made of natural bamboo, ink printings on their surfaces are obscure and erasable due to oils and fats or minute irregularities thereon.
The present invention has as its main goal the provision of a solution to the problems of the conventional gauge-scaled knitting sticks.